


[podfic of] The Cruciverbalist

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid



Category: IT Crowd
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3662544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you know about the long term effects of bunking?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic of] The Cruciverbalist

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Cruciverbalist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/596777) by [shrift](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrift/pseuds/shrift). 



Title: The Cruciverbalist

Fandom: IT Crowd

Author: shrift

Time:10:52

[MP3 ](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Other/IT%20Crowd%20-The%20Cruciverbalist.mp3)

Streaming:


End file.
